The present disclosure relates generally to earth formation drilling operations and, more particularly, to systems and methods of drilling control.
In drilling operations, typical drilling processes may be relatively complex and involve considerable expense. Most of these operations are done by hand with experienced operators running the drilling platform. There is a continual effort in the industry to develop improvement in safety, cost minimization, and efficiency. The advancements of computerized and automated systems in drilling processes are the next step in achieving these goals. With robotic and automated systems for drilling processes in early stages of development for the industry, there is a need for more efficient, improved, and optimized drilling processes.